Holy War (Deluxe Edition)
, Sweden | length = 56:11 | label = | producer = Patrik J., Fredrik Nordström }} Holy War is the 2014 reissue-release of Dragonland's second full-length album. It features some changes from the original and unlike the other reissue that accompanied it during its release, Holy War was 'remixed & remastered'. It also includes the bonus tracks from the Japanese release, Allemande and The Neverending Story, which have also been remastered. Changes from the 'initial' release :*The ending of the Holy War originally had it fade out lengthily for 23 seconds (the fade-out starting at 6:24, and ending at 6:48, being the end of the track). Whereas, the remastered variant has it slowly fade out for only 9-seconds (the fade-out starting at 6:37 in the track, and ending at 6:46 to transition into the new outro), but the fade-out is removed and not starts at a different point in the song, being put around 13-seconds after where it originally would have began. After the now 9-second fade-out, a brand-new, outro (spanning to 9-and-a-half seconds) plays. Whether or not this is a compiled outro using melody-fragments located from prior in the song (along with some pieces from either another track in the album of from any album later album) or recorded altogether remains to be seen. It is most likely created from melody-fragment contained from the track itself. :*The rhythmic-guitars have been heightened. However, the solo guitars are seemingly unchanged. :*The songs as a whole are 5% louder overall by comparison. :*The choirs and backing vocals of songs have been lowered. Prime examples being: :*The choirs located midway into A Hundred Years Have Passed :*The backing vocals of the ending verse(s) of Majesty of the Mithril Mountains :*The first track's title was corrected to have an 'A' in it from the original release on the inlay it was left off but appeared in the booklet correctly. Track listing :*1. A Hundred Years Have Passed – 2:23 :*2. Majesty of the Mithril Mountains – 5:25 :*3. Through Elven Woods and Dwarven Mines – 5:30 :*4. Holy War – 6:56 :*5. Calm Before the Storm – 4:46 :*6. The Return to the Ivory Plains – 6:04 :*7. Forever Walking Alone – 4:52 :*8. Blazing Hate – 5:14 :*9. A Thousand Points of Light – 5:58 :*10. One With All – 4:25 :*11. The Neverending Story'' (Japan Bonus)'' - 3:04 :*12. Allemande'' (Japan Bonus)'' - 1:07 Credits Recorded and mixed in Studio Fredman from March 14th to April 4th 2002. Recorded by Patrik J. and Dragonland. Produced, mixed and engineered by: Patrik J. and . Mastered by Elias Holmlid. Violins played by Maria Andersson. Guest guitar solo on track 4 by Gus G. Forewards written by Nicklas Magnusson on 1, 2, 4, 6, 7, 10. Forewords written by Olof Mörck on 3, 5, 8, 9. Story concept by Nicklas Magnusson and Jonas Heidgert. The savior prophecy created by Jonas Heidgert. Trivia :*If all the tracks (including The Neverending Story and Allemende) are compiled together, the total length becomes 00h55m44.709. Alternatively, if the same is done for the Japanese edition of the 2002-release, the total length will come out to 00h55m48.709, 4 seconds longer. See also :*Holy War (Re-issue)'s booklet.